


No One Has to Know I'm Your Getaway

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Nick became Louis' dirty little secret. Nick doesn't really have a problem with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Has to Know I'm Your Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkthemargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Никто не должен знать, что я твой тайный план](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372327) by [AvaDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay)



> It was checkthemargins' birthday yesterday! She's pretty awesome, so I wrote this for her. Hope you had a great birthday!

"You have the stupidest, most annoying voice ever, and hearing it at six in the bloody morning is the worst kind of torture," Louis says, first thing. "Also, you're late."

Nick blinks. Always on his toes, Louis keeps him, that's for sure. He hesitates in the doorway. "Why were you listening?"

" _Harry_ ," Louis says. "Christ, are you coming in or what? He'll be back in like an hour."

"Only an hour?" Nick says, looking Louis up and down in the least subtle way he knows how.

Louis rolls his eyes but stands up straighter and dusts invisible lint off his shoulders, preening under the attention. Louis catches Nick grinning and slumps, going back to glaring. "Like you need even half that."

"Ouch, right where it hurts," Nick says. Louis starts to walk away so Nick grabs him around the middle and pulls him close, bending down to talk into his ear. "Perhaps it's a reflection on you, love, that I can't control myself."

Louis groans and pushes at Nick's arms. "Was that really the best you had," he says. He digs sharp fingernails into Nick's arms, but Nick is almost expecting it at this point and lifts him off the ground, awkwardly carrying him down the hall to the lounge. "This is barbaric and sizist and just plain rude."

Nick laughs, and lets Louis down. "Sure." Louis narrows his eyes and cocks his hip and Nick is so, so into him it's dumb.

"God, I hate you so much," Louis says, shoving Nick down onto the sofa and then crawling into his lap.

"Sounds good, I hate you, too," Nick says, and pulls Louis into a kiss. It's always surprising at first that Louis doesn't kiss him like he speaks, hard and mean and sharp, but instead lets go and allows Nick to control it, and Nick prefers softer. Something about Louis makes Nick want to be sweet. He's never had that urge before. "So much," he adds, dragging his hands down Louis' torso and snagging on his jogging bottoms.

"I don't even know why I do - _ah_ god, fuck," Louis says, shoulders slumping, head dropping to Nick's shoulder.

Nick grins, smug, and tugs on Louis' cock. His hand is so much bigger than Louis' and can make him feel things he can't with his own hand. Not that Louis is overly small or anything, but he is kind of a tiny lad and Nick's, well, not. "What were you saying, sweetheart?"

Louis moans, and drags Nick back into another kiss, fingers hooked around Nick's jaw to keep him in place. There are few things Nick can think of that are more enjoyable than having Louis like this, hot and needy and under his hands.

Little beads of precome are making the glide of Nick's hand smoother and Louis could come like this easily, but that's not what he wants. Nick lets go, ignoring Louis' pathetic whine and pulls back far enough to feed Louis two of his fingers.

Louis sucks them in like he's wanted nothing more and Nick can't look away, especially not when Louis looks up from under his lashes and grins, tongue sliding between Nick's fingers cruelly.

Nick presses down on Louis' tongue and Louis grunts, sucks harder and tries to push his sweats down but can't get them off all the way.

It's not an easy task, but Nick reclaims his fingers and watches Louis desperately kick out of his sweats and spread out on the sofa. He's not wearing pants.

"Eager, are we," Nick comments, and grips the back of one of Louis' knees and pushes up, spreads him enough until he can see his hole, little and pink and hidden between two cheeks of a truly fabulous bum.

"Like you aren't," Louis says, and he's not wrong. Nick wishes he had more hands because it's starting to get uncomfortable all buttoned up. "Christ, hurry up. We haven't got all day."

Nick shakes his head. "This isn't going to cut it," he says, sliding one finger in without much trouble. Louis's still a bit loose from this morning when he sneaked into Nick's flat and then back out like some sex burglar. Nick adds the second finger and curls them, shoving them in and out, and Louis gasps, eyes refusing to stay open.

"I can take it," Louis says, pushing back onto Nick's fingers.

"You can't, but I appreciate the offer," Nick says, and removes his fingers.

Louis whines and presses his face into the back of the sofa. "I fucking hate you so much."

"I know," Nick says. "I'll be right back."

Nick shucks his t-shirt, jeans, and pants on the way back from getting lube and a condom from Louis' bedroom, and when he walks back into the lounge, Louis has one leg draped over the back of the sofa and is fucking himself on his own fingers. His shirt is also gone, revealing very lovely collarbones and an appealing chest tattoo. Nick almost swallows his tongue.

"I didn't call you over so I could do all the work," Louis snaps, but it's too breathy and weak to be a proper reprimand. Nick shakes his head.

He fits himself back between Louis' legs and replaces Louis' fingers with his own, pressing deep inside. Louis sighs and lets his arm drop off the edge of the sofa.

The bottle of lube is nearly empty, and Nick makes a mental note to add it to the grocery list Louis keeps on the fridge before drizzling some onto his fingers and adding a third just to annoy him.

Nick's attention is torn away from watching his fingers disappear inside Louis by the condom hitting him in the forehead. "Very mature."

Louis grins, and Nick has to lean forward and kiss him, just once before he struggles with slick fingers to get the package open and then on his cock.

The sofa is not the best spot for someone as long as Nick, but he can understand how that wouldn't even occur to Louis and doesn't say anything. Besides, Louis looks like he might actually kill him if he takes any longer.

Louis scoots with him when Nick tugs, getting his bum to rest on Nick's thighs, and rubs the tip of his cock over Louis' hole. He's teasing but he can't help it because the way Louis looks strung out, wanting nothing more than for Nick to put his cock inside him keeps Nick up many nights.

"Nicholas," Louis says, voice almost a growl, and Nick grins, gets his cock even with Louis' hole and starts to push, watches as Louis opens up around the head, drawing him in greedily. "Ah, fuck. Yes, keep going, all the way."

It's like all the tension is gone from Louis' body when he blinks up at Nick, and maybe Nick likes that look even more, likes knowing it's because of him, that he can and did do that.

Louis wraps his legs around Nick's waist and rocks against him, pulling Nick back to the here and now. He grips Louis' hips, hands engulfing them, and uses his knees for leverage, pulling out only to thrust back in sharply, knocking little pained sounding noises out of him.

"More," Louis pants, and holds onto Nick's arms firmly, fingertips white. "Not much time."

"Going to kill me," Nick grits out, and thrusts harder, unwrapping one of Louis' legs and pushing it back, spreading him wider so he can thrust deeper. Louis' hole looks sore and abused just taking Nick's cock, and not for the first time, Nick's amazed that Louis is letting him do that to him.

"Yes, that, keep, that," Louis babbles, still managing to tell Nick what to do. One of these times he's going to make it so Louis can't speak, can't _think_ , but not right now. He needs to start going to the gym more first.

"I need to start going to the gym more," Nick grunts.

"The gym?" Louis says, confused and breathing hard. "You're thinking about the gym right now?"

"To keep up with you, yes!" Nick defends. He grabs Louis' hand and makes him hold his own leg up, so Nick can get to his cock. It's hard and slick at the tip, dribbling down the shaft.

Louis' eyes fall closed and he tries to rock back onto Nick's cock and up into his hand at the same time, whining and dragging his nails down Nick's arms when he can't get it right.

"Shh," Nick soothes, leaning down to kiss Louis' slack lips. He puts one foot on the floor and keeps thrusting, making Louis's head bump the arm of the sofa. "Doing so good."

"Shut up."

"So small and yet you take my cock so well."

"Oh, god, _shut up_ ," Louis says, but Nick can feel his cock throb at it in his hand, giving him away.

"You love how much bigger I am," Nick says, and that's it, Louis's squeezing painfully around Nick's cock, and coming all over his hand, back arched sharply. He goes so quiet and looks like he's hurt until he slumps, tension draining instantly, and Nick can fuck into him faster, almost there. 

He's not far behind, not when Louis in stark contrast to Nick's thrusts, gently cups Nick's face and pulls him into a soft, deep kiss that he barely has enough air to return. Louis kisses him through it, swallowing down every sound.

When he pulls out, he has to move Louis' legs for him, seeing as he's decided to be a lump. "Didn't you say Harry will be back soon?"

"Shush," Louis says, holding a finger to his lips, eyes still closed.

"Do you really want him to see us like this?" Nick doesn't, but only because he doesn't look all that great. He's all flushed and his hand is covered in come, and he's still wearing the condom. Which he should not throw away in the lounge. "Be right back."

"Ugh," Louis groans but starts to sit up.

Louis is nowhere in sight when Nick returns, so Nick takes his time getting dressed before hunting him down. As Nick suspected, Louis is in his en suite, fixing his hair. He's wearing new clothes, not the t-shirt and sweatpants he answered the door in. He makes a convincing case of someone who wasn't just shagged on their lounge sofa. "You look nice," Nick says, and gives Louis' shoulders a little squeeze.

Louis looks at him through the mirror and smiles. It's a genuine one and Nick will never admit how long it took him to be able to read that.

The front door squeaks when it opens, and they both turn toward the sound.

"I couldn't find the crisps you wanted, Lou, but I think I got something similar. I went to four shops. Maybe they don't make them anymore," Harry says from either the lounge or the kitchen.

"Fuck, he's early," Louis mumbles.

"It smells funny out here," Harry says. Nick chuckles and Louis elbows him in the stomach.

"You smell funny," Louis yells back, and then turns around to face Nick. "Stay here," he says. "We're going to watch a film so you know he'll be asleep in no time, and then I'll sneak you out."

"I am not waiting for however long it takes Harry to fall asleep," Nick says, a little disbelieving. Louis is asking him to wait somewhere quietly and not draw attention to himself. Yeah, that's something he's capable of. Not.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Louis asks. Then he frowns and pokes Nick in the chest. "If you had just come over when I texted you instead of taking ages –"

"I was out. With people," says Nick. "I couldn't just up and leave. What should I have done? Said, 'Sorry, mates, this bloke I'm shagging just booty called me again for the second time in twelve hours. Gotta go'?"

Louis' jaw drops. "I hate you so much. I hope you lose your voice on air."

"Now, now," Nick says, patting Louis' head and enjoying the swat to the arm he gets. "I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers."

"I am not a _bird_. I wish I could shove you out the door right now. Or down a flight of stairs."

"Lou?" Harry says, and his voice sounds much, much closer. Nick isn't surprised. Harry is nosier than a cat. "Are you arguing with yourself?"

"Yes," Louis says, voice suddenly light and cheery and perfectly hospitable. "I'll be out in a minute." 

Nick knows just as well as Louis that that wouldn't work and neither is surprised when the bathroom door opens and Harry appears. He blinks. "Nick?"

"Hiya!" Nick says, plastering on a grin and waving.

Harry tilts his head to the side. It's very cute, if Nick were into that clueless, Bambi kind of thing. Too bad he's more of a wet, angry kitten or snapping turtle kind of person. "Whatcha doing in Lou's bathroom?"

"Oh, you know, borrowing a toothbrush." He grabs the one on the sink. "Got it. I'll just be on my way now."

Harry may look clueless and dumb and as wide as a noodle, but he is a very effective obstacle blocking the door. Nick looks to Louis but Louis is looking at neither him nor Harry. "I'm thinking something right now, but it can't possibly be true."

Nick really, really doesn't have anything for this. He figured he and Louis would fizzle out, that Louis would finally get tired of him and stop calling for good before anyone would find out. He definitely never thought about having this conversation with Harry. "I really must be going." Nick tries again.

"You have fresh red marks down your arms, and Louis is refusing to look at me. He is also wearing different clothes."

Nick puts the toothbrush back. "Very astute, Styles."

Louis releases the most put upon sigh ever, and that's saying something because Nick is highly skilled at them himself, and looks at Harry. He doesn't say anything but it's not the first time that they haven't needed words to communicate.

A grin starts to slowly stretch across Harry's face and then he laughs, once, then again and again until he's leaning against the door for support.

"Okay, time for Nick to leave. I don't know nor do I care where he goes, but it can't be here," Louis says, pushing Nick to get him to move. 

"But I have so many questions," Harry says, following them out. 

"No." 

"And it explains so much, like you disappearing in the middle of the night. And you've been happier!" Harry looks so proud of himself for figuring it out. 

"He's been happier?" Nick asks. 

"No," Louis says again. "And I'm especially not happy right now. Get out." 

"Maybe we should hear Harry out." 

"Get out before I shove you down a flight of stairs," Louis threatens. It's like the last hour didn't happen, he's so tense and snippy. He's beautiful and Nick wants to fuck him again, right there, bent over the arm of the sofa. 

"I'd prefer that you didn't," Harry says. "That's really not the kind of press we need."

"Fine," Louis says, and drags Nick to the front door, opening it for him. 

"Are you going to kiss goodbye?" Harry asks. "Can I watch? I need to wrap my head around this."

"No," Louis snaps immediately.

"Well, it was lovely to see you, Harry," Nick says. "And, you as well, Louis. Thank you for having me over."

"Ugh, get out and go away. I hate you," says Louis, trying to shut the door on him.

Harry's watching them silently, and Nick knows he's going to get a very slow and drawn out earful the next time they hang out. Nick smiles down at Louis. "I'm leaving but just know this is my choice."

"It is not!" Louis pushes on the door harder. "I am throwing you out!"

"I am leaving of my own volition."

"You aren't!"

"I am!"

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Why do you have to _be_ so difficult?"

"Wow," Harry says, interrupting. "Wow, okay."

"I'm leaving now, goodbye," Nick says because he knows that look. Harry wants to talk and Nick hasn't got all night. Also, he wants to escape and let Louis get the first round of it. He never claimed to be a great person.

 

When Nick checks his phone before going to bed later, he finds that Louis's texted him _just because Harry knows now doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly hold your hand or be seen out in public with you_

 _wouldn't dream of it_ Nick replies.

_I have standards_

_yes, dear_

_you're infuriating and annoying and up your own arse_

Nick smiles. _Are you quite finished?_

 _No_ comes back almost immediately and Nick can picture the scowl easily. _goodnight_

_goodnight, love_


End file.
